The present invention relates to a safety saddle for bicycles, motorcycles or the like.
As is known, saddles for bicycles and for some types of motorcycles comprise a rigid frame, which can be anchored to the bicycle, and a framework, which is articulated on the top of the frame and is suitably coated by a padding or other suitable material in order to provide the seat part of the saddle.
Near the rear part of the framework there are conventionally provided two coil springs, arranged between the frame and framework, so as to provide a damping function for a comfortable sitting by the user in particular as the bicycle or motorcycle is run on uneven roads.
The provision of these springs, on the rear part of the saddle, however, can cause drawbacks, particularly in the case in which a child is carried on a small seat provided at the rear of the saddle.
In fact, the child could contact by his/her hands the springs, or introduce the fingers between the coils of the springs, with the consequence of possible injuries due to the compression of the springs.